


Star Spangled Man: A Steve Rogers Tribute

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs that remind me of Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Man: A Steve Rogers Tribute

Star Spangled Man: A Steve Rogers Tribute - Songs that remind me of Steve Rogers.

Star Spangled Man - Meg Boudoun || Clocks - Coldplay || The Parting Glass - Emily Kinney and Lauren Cohan || Sing - My Chemical Romance || America - Imagine Dragons || Kingdom Come - The Civil Wars || Hopeless Wanderer - Mumford & Sons || Youth - Foxes || Radioactive - Kings of Leon || Rules - Jayme Dee || Fake Your Death - My Chemical Romance || Elastic Heart (ft. The Weeknd and Diplo) - Sia || You Won’t Feel A Thing - The Script || Flaws - Bastille || Eyes Open - Taylor Swift || Underdog - Kasabian

[8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/clumsyangel97/star-spangled-man-a-steve-rogers-tribute)

[Tumblr](http://clumsyangel97.tumblr.com/post/109520529877/star-spangled-man-a-steve-rogers-tribute-songs)


End file.
